Forgive, Forget
by xloversloveliarslie
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Willow. Carlisle Originally 'made' Willow to be Edward's mate. Willow, being only the physical age of 14, rebeled and went to Italy, where the Volturi found her. Now, she goes to Forks to beg for Carlisle's forgiveness.
1. Forgiveness

_**I own nothing except for Willow, cause I made her up (:**_

_Willow's P.O.V_

_I got away from the volturi. Surprisingly, I'm still alive. I should've never left Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. That was probably the worst choice I ever made, and I've made some pretty bad choices. Okay, I guess this is pretty confusing. It was nineteen-twenty, I was fourteen years old and dying from typhoid, a disease in which you turn totally pale and you're deathly ill. So, before Carlisle changed me I already looked like a vampire. I lived in what is now Missouri. My hair is dark brown, I have chocolate-y eyes, and I'm extremely pale. I'm more placid than any of the Cullen's. My power? I can control others feelings towards each other. Pretty useless if you ask me, the volturi loved my power though. I finally got the guts to make them hate me and let me leave. I was a newborn so, I was pretty stupid. I ran away to Italy and Aro and the rest of the Volturi found me. It's been about ten centuries since I've seen Carlisle and I've come to the dreary, Forks, Washington to ask Carlisle for his forgiveness. Seeing as I'm a vampire, I'm extremely fast. Well, I'm pretty slow compared to most vampires, but to humans I'm extremely fast. I am just arriving at the Cullen's house. I'm afraid of what will happen when I knock on the door. I do anyway. Before I get to my third knock, a short, pale girl, with black hair and vampire-like eyes was standing in the doorway. __"Hello, I'm Alice."__ She says, hugging me. __"We've been expecting you."__ I looked at Alice like she was insane. __"H-how did you know I was coming?"__ I asked. Suddenly, a rather large, bear-like vampire comes out from the shadows. __"Alice's a fortune-teller."__ He said with a laugh. __"Does Carlisle live here?"__ I asked, looking around the house. __"Yeah, he's in his office. I'll take you to him."__ Alice says. She takes my arm and runs up the stairs. She knocks on the third door on the left side of the hallway. __"Yes?"__ I hear the familiar voice of Carlisle ring in my ears. Alice opens the door and gestures me inside. I look at the familiar pictures on the wall then at my creator. __"Carlisle," __I began __"I've come to ask, no, BEG for your forgiveness. I left you for the volturi and that was the worst mistake ever. I'm terribly sorry."__ Carlisle looks at me then says __"Willow, darling, why wouldn't you be forgiven?"__ Carlisle inquired. __"Well, I...left you, for the volturi. I thought you'd hate me."__ I said, perplexed__. "Where are Esme and Edward?"__ I asked. Alice looked surprised.__ "Edward, Esme, and, Rosalie and Jasper all went hunting." __Carlisle said. __"I've missed a lot, haven't I?"__ I asked. __"Indeed you have."__ Carlisle replied __"However, I will tell you the whole story. Come in, sit." __I cautiously walked into Carlisle's office, a place I hadn't been in for a long time. __"After you left, we added a few people to our family." __Alice curtseyed and I turned back to Carlisle __"There was Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and then Jasper."__ The story sounded so simple but I knew it wasn't. The Cullen's are amazing people, very forgiving. I was standing in the living room for a while. I didn't notice when everyone came back from hunting until Esme yelled __"Willow!"__ and tightly embraced me. Edward did the same thing and added an __"I thought I'd never see you again."__ 'Why do you care?' I thought, forgetting Edward reads minds. __"Why do I care? You seriously want to know why I care, Willow. You're my sister, whether you left or not. I will always care."__ He said, hugging me again. __"I can't believe you're back." __Esme cheered. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet stood in the background, Alice explaining who I was to them. It was odd to feel cared about. In the last ten centuries nobody has cared about me, only used me or my powers. _


	2. Greetings

_A boy, I'm assuming Jasper, was standing in front of me with a hand extended. I shook his hand. __"Hello, I'm Jasper." He __said happily. Rosalie hissed when Emmet came over to me and shook my hand. __"I'm Emmet."__ Truthfully, Emmet freaked me out. He was way too big. I mean, seriously. I'm only five foot three and he's like this giant BEAR. I smiled, trying to be polite. Rosalie growled when Emmet pushed her so she would greet me. __"I'm Rosalie."__ She said angrily, not shaking my hand. Rosalie turned around and walked up the stairs, Emmet following her like he's a lost puppy following a little girl home from school. 'Emmet's scary.' I thought. __"Emmet's not that bad..."__ Edward said. __"Yeah, it's Rosalie you should watch out for."__ Jasper said laughing. There were a few minutes of silence, nobody moving, everyone staring at me. I felt uncomfortable and thought of something to say. __"So, err...What is it that you do for fun around here?"__ I asked. Edward's face lightened. He looked out the window. __"There's gonna be a storm. Anyone up for baseball?"__ he asked. Great, another reason for them to laugh at me for being slow, what a peach. __"Sure, why not?"__ I said smiling. What's the worst that could happen? There was more silence, this time only Edward staring at me, and really freaking me out. __"So, can I stay here?"__ I asked __"If not, I completely understand, you guys should hate me." __I heard a sigh escape from Edward's lips. Was I really being that difficult? __"Willow, you're staying. We won't take no for an answer."__ Esme said, before Edward could say anything. __"Where will I be staying?" __I asked Esme. She paused for a second then smiled __"Every room's full....except Edward's."__ Was she trying to be a match-maker? Was Edward really that lonely? I figured it would be rude to ask, so I didn't._


End file.
